Uses a comparison of obese and lean subjects with GCM to gain further insight into the mechanisms controlling the growth of fibroglandular tissue in the male and the most appropriate methods of treatment. Hypotheses are that DHT treatment will result in regression of the fibroglandular tissue, will have an equal effect in the two groups, and the development of gynecomastia in lean and obese individuals is independent of differences in circulating levels of GH, IGF1 and insulin.